


a blessing given freely

by siehn



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-27
Updated: 2020-03-27
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:20:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23336767
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/siehn/pseuds/siehn
Summary: “I knew we’d get here,” Caduceus says after a moment, still looking at Fjord. There’s such faith in his words and it is still, occasionally, difficult for Fjord to comprehend.
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 1
Kudos: 39





	a blessing given freely

“What do you think?”

“Hm?” Fjord turned his head to watch Caduceus come up beside him in the surf. He gestured outward, towards the glittering surface of the ocean, though his eyes remained caught on Fjord’s own.

“Oh,” Fjord acknowledged, the corners of his mouth curling up in a crooked smile. He didn’t know, exactly, what he thought; or, maybe it was truer to say he thought too many things at once. “I wasn’t sure we’d ever get here,” he says instead of the hundred other things he could say, letting himself feel the sand between his bare toes, the waves washing in against his thighs, the warm breeze blowing playfully around him and Caduceus, the Wildmother’s embrace.

Caduceus smiles back and sets a hand on Fjord’s shoulder, squeezing gently. Fjord leans into it, reaching up to pat the hand gently as he turns his gaze back outwards. He almost can’t get enough of the sight – an ocean that can be home for him again, a sea that he doesn’t have to fear anymore.

“I knew we’d get here,” Caduceus says after a moment, still looking at Fjord. There’s such _faith_ in his words and it is still, occasionally, difficult for Fjord to comprehend. Because Caduceus doesn’t just have faith in the Wildmother – that, Fjord understands better now than ever; Caduceus has so much faith in _Fjord_ , and some days it is just…baffling. But he’s grateful for it, nonetheless; grateful that he has Caduceus, that the firbolg chose to stay with them, with him.

Instead of answering, Fjord just tangled their fingers together when Caduceus lets his hand slide down from Fjord’s shoulder to his hand, and they stand there in the surf, watching the sunset together.

**Author's Note:**

> I would like them to pls hold hands. A tumblr snippet. I'm over at i-had-bucky if you wanna come say hi.


End file.
